


Is that a hickey?

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Imagine giving Dean a hickey and Sam finding about you two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [Here](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com)  
> Feedback is appreciated :) x

Dean was still not totally awake yet when he entered the kitchen to find some food. Sam was doing research on his laptop and his sight landed on a red mark that was on Dean’s neck. A hickey?  
“Is that a hickey?” Sam asked.  
“...And?” Dean said carelessly and took a bite from an old meal and then spit it out because of it’s funny taste.  
“Dude, you were with Y/N last night, and you had to take care of her after she’s drunk, but you just hooked up with some chick?” Sam sighed, “You know how she loses control when she’s drunk, right?”  
Just then you entered the kitchen, in Dean’s t-shirt and boxers.  
“Morning, guys,” you said rubbing your eyes.  
“Oh, thank god you are…” Sam was cut off when he saw your clothes, “alive. Huh? So you guys actually fucked? That explains the hickey,” Sam muttered.  
You walked towards the fridge ignoring what Sam said, but the last part caught your attention, and you looked up at Dean who was leaning on the table, showing you the love mark on his neck.  
Blush crept on your face and a sheepish smile was on Dean’s face.  
“Well,” Sam took his laptop from the table, “just stay away from the kitchen, and the tables of bunker that I use and my room… you know what? Just keep it in your own beds,” with that he walked out of the kitchen.  
Dean grabbed you by your waist, your body flush against his, “No promises, Sammy,” Dean said kissing you and you giggled.


End file.
